Carter Bradley
Carter Bradley is a 17-year-old daughter of Athena at Camp Half-Blood. Her roleplayer is LivvyLove17. Biography Carter Mae Bradley was born on September 9, 1996 to a mysterious wise woman and Dr. James Bradley. After Carter was born Dr. James had Chloë Bradley with Athena. After Athena left all three of them Dr. James remarried and had another baby girl. Carter was always living in her sister's shadow. Her father had never signed her up for karate or gymnastics, but figured out how to do them herself over the Internet when she was only two! Carter never told anyone that she was excellent at karate or gymnastics because she feared that her father would be angry at her. By the time Carter was 6, she had gotten her black belt over the Internet and could perform a straight-legged scorpion in gymnastics. When she was 8 she asked her father if she could join cheerleading. Her father said yes because he thought it would be good for her. Carter was the best on the team and was always happy. Carter was very smart and wise in school and took weaving and craft lessons at the local Joanne's and everyone admired her work. Carter was brave and loved her placement in the school as "Most Likely To Succeed". Carter was always jealous of Chloe and wanted to be like her. One day when Carter was feeling extra-jealous a wise, beautiful woman appeared to Carter and said "My dear daughter, do not be jealous of Chloe for you will do great things like her someday. I wish you good luck to your journey to Camp Half-Blood." Carter did not understand the message but ran away from home to find Camp Half-Blood at age 10. While she was traveling she met a nymph named Lilly Bushes Early Life When Carter was only two, she leaned how to perform gymnastics and karate just like her sister. Carter was always in Chloe's shadow and was spiteful of her sister. She managed to get along without her father or sister's work with the help of her "mother" a godly vision of a wise, beautiful woman. Her mother helped Carter through all of her troubles and spiteful feelings. When Carter was 8 she was voted "Most Likely To Succeed" in her third grade class. When she got home that day she gathered up enough courage to ask her father if she could join cheerleading. Her father wasn't paying any attention and nodded his head yes not hearing her question. When she was 10 her "mother" told her not to be jealous of Chloe and wished her good luck for her journey to Camp. Little did Carter know but this would be the last vision of her mother she would ever see. Carter started right away to find this Camp Half-Blood. Along the way she met Lilly Bushes who helped her to Camp. Carter is know staying in the Hermes Cabin waiting until her mother claims her. Appearence Carter has long blonde hair with bangs and dark brown eyes. She is very pretty and thin because of her gymnastics, cheerleading, and karate. Carter has a cute smile and naturally red lips. She is very short only being 5'3. She looks scarily like her sister. Alliances * Mari Delhi * McKenna Wren * Sara Wren * Candence Wren * Jake Barnikle * Chloë Bradley Enemies None yet! Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Carter is very smart and wise *Carter has perfect battle strategies *Carter found a dagger in the CHB weapons's shed. *Carter is extremely flexible and fit *Carter is great at cheerleading, gymnastics, and karate *Carter's "mother" gave her a magic locket that makes her turn invisible Gallery CarterKarate1.jpg|Carter When She Was 13 CarterKarate2.jpg|Carter Doing Karate CarterKarate3.jpg|Carter Performing Karate CarterGymnastics1.jpg|Carter's Old Cheerleading Squad CarterGymnastics2.jpg|Carter Performing Gymnastics CarterGymnastics3.jpg|Carter Doing A Scorpion CarterGymnastics5.jpg|Carter At A Gymnastics Expo CarterGymnastics6.jpg|Carter Performing In Front Of Judges Mari'sDagger.jpg|Carter's Dagger CarterBradley6.jpg CarterBradley5.jpg CarterBradley4.jpg CarterBradley3.jpg CarterBraley2.jpg CarterBradley1.jpg Carter'sLocket.jpg|Carter's Locket Her Mom Gave Her CarterNormal.jpg Category:Child of Athena